In the related art, the display panel includes a first substrate and a second substrate that are disposed opposite to each other. A display region and an encapsulation region surrounding the display region are formed between the first substrate and the second substrate. A distance between the two substrates corresponding to the display region is larger than a distance between the two substrates corresponding to the encapsulation region. Moreover, a support pillar is further disposed in a region between the display region and the encapsulation region for supporting in this region.
However, with the abovementioned setting manner of the support pillar in the related art, the first substrate corresponding to the region between the display region and the encapsulation region would be put up too high by the support pillar, causing a large deformation of the first substrate. As a result, when the display panel falls off, uneven force would lead to the first substrate, thereby resulting in poor mechanical strength of the display panel.